


Memorie perdute

by JoyControluce



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childhood Memories, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s09e07 Bad Boys, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Dean Winchester, Teen Dean Winchester
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyControluce/pseuds/JoyControluce
Summary: Quando era entrato nella sua casa, un paio di settimane prima, Dean era come tutti gli altri ragazzi che l'avevano preceduto: spaventato, coperto di lividi e affamato di qualsiasi cosa lui avesse da offrirgli.
Relationships: Sonny (Supernatural: Bad Boys) & Dean Winchester
Kudos: 2





	Memorie perdute

**Author's Note:**

> Ambientata durante la 9x07.  
> Teen!Dean&Sonny  
> In cui Dean si ammala e Sonny si prende cura di lui.

**Memorie perdute**

Dean allungò le gambe fino a posare i piedi sui mattoni del caminetto e contemplò assorto il crepitio delle fiamme.

Non ricordava se nella casa dei suoi genitori ci fosse stato un camino, però era quasi sicuro, che una volta sua madre avesse passato la notte sul divano con lui in braccio, in una sera fredda d'inizio primavera, mentre lui febbricitante affondava le mani nei suoi capelli sciolti.

Aveva passato gli ultimi dodici anni convinto di non ricordare niente della vita che faceva prima della morte di sua madre e adesso invece, rammentava perfettamente la sensazione di aver dormito con la guancia sulla sua spalla, le piccole braccia gettate al collo e le gambe attorno ai suoi fianchi, aggrappato come se non ci fosse altro appiglio in grado di sorreggerlo.

“Prendi, ragazzo.” Sonny interruppe i suoi pensieri porgendogli un'aspirina e un bicchiere d'acqua. “Tranquillo,” aggiunse poi “tra un paio di giorni sarai in piena forma.”

“Non sono preoccupato.” lo rassicurò Dean, abbozzando un sorriso poco convinto.

“Allora cosa c'è che non va?”

Sonny non si beveva mai le sue mezze verità.

Dean si passò una mano sugli occhi, la testa gli doleva e una lieve sensazione di nausea cominciava a salirgli dalla bocca dello stomaco.

“Non lo so.” riuscì a rispondere. “Continuo a ricordare cose che...” esitò “pensavo di aver scordato.”

Lasciò che il suo sguardo si perdesse di nuovo tra le fiamme, nella mente l'immagine di sua madre che rideva in mezzo al prato e s'infilava tra i capelli il fiore che lui aveva raccolto.

L'aveva ricordata il giorno prima, mentre svolgeva il suo lavoro nei campi e il sole riscaldava la sua pelle esattamente come allora.

“ _Grazie, tesoro.”_

Aveva persino sentito la sua voce.

“Non so neanche se siano ricordi reali.” confidò scuotendo la testa.

Spesso tutto gli era sembrato un brutto sogno, forse anche quei ricordi lo erano. Belli, ma pur sempre sogni.

Sonny rimase immobile.

Quando era entrato nella sua casa, un paio di settimane prima, Dean era come tutti gli altri ragazzi che l'avevano preceduto: spaventato, coperto di lividi e affamato di qualsiasi cosa lui avesse da offrirgli.

Ma in quel momento, osservando il suo profilo illuminato dal riverbero delle fiamme, gli parve molto più adulto della sua età e molto più sperduto dei suoi coetanei.

Afferrò una coperta dallo schienale del divano e gliela avvolse intorno, poi si sedette vicino a lui e gli posò un braccio sulle spalle.

“Sono ricordi belli?” gli chiese gentilmente.

Dean annuì e si lasciò confortare dalla sua presenza, Sonny lo strinse un po' di più.

“Bene.” sussurrò. “Allora, reali o no, non lasciare che te li portino via di nuovo.”

La penombra della stanza, i suoi angoli bui, per una volta a Dean non fecero paura.

“Sei stato forte abbastanza, ragazzo.” bisbigliò Sonny contro i suoi capelli.

Lui si addormentò quasi subito.

Sognò suo padre.

Un vago ricordo di braccia forti e grandi mani, mentre seduto sulle sue spalle osservava con stupore il mondo dall'alto.

Sognò il profumo della prima colazione nell'aria fresca del mattino e suo padre con indosso il pigiama; lo vide chinare il viso fino a baciare la bocca di sua madre, le mani posate sul suo ventre arrotondato, il giorno in cui era nato Sam.

Poi l'aria divenne soffocante, il fumo lo rese cieco e Dean la riconobbe subito, la notte in cui le fiamme avevano cancellato tutto ciò che conosceva.

Si agitò, il fuoco lo divorava.

“Shhh.” sussurrò qualcuno a margine del suo sogno.

“Papà, mi dispiace...” riuscì a biascicare.

Una mano fresca si posò sulla sua fronte in fiamme.

“Non è colpa tua.” sentì distintamente.

Aprì gli occhi acquosi.

Si trovava ancora sul divano dove si era addormentato, la stanza quieta come la ricordava e nel camino languivano gli ultimi tizzoni di quello che un'ora prima era stato un fuoco scoppiettante.

Dean lasciò andare un sospiro di sollievo.

Chiuse brevemente gli occhi e quando li riaprì, Sonny era sempre lì, davanti a lui con uno sguardo preoccupato.

“Scusa.” gli disse. “Non so cosa mi prenda, non mi ero mai ammalato così.”

“Non ti è mai stato permesso.” gli rispose lui, e aveva un'espressione grave, arrabbiata anche.

Dean pensò che non potesse sapere, non potesse capire e scosse la testa.

“Ci sono cose più importanti.” tagliò corto, abbassando lo sguardo.

“Di te, ragazzo?”

“Sì, di me.”

Sonny si passò una mano sul volto, stirò la bocca in una smorfia sghemba e si riportò le mani in grembo, strette in pugno.

“Non dovrebbe essere così, figliolo. Non per tuo padre.” si concesse di chiarire, modulando il tono per disperdere la rabbia.

“Tu non sai cosa è successo...” ritentò Dean e Sonny annuì.

“È vero. Ma so cosa sta succedendo ora.”

Aveva di nuovo un tono calmo, notò Dean, molto più di prima.

“So che sei solo un ragazzo, con la febbre alta” riprese “ so che hai bisogno di bere, di toglierti quella maglietta bagnata e di tornare a dormire.”

“Non è nien-”

“E domani vedrai il dottore.”

“Ma no-”

Sonny alzò le braccia risoluto per metter fine alle sue proteste e gli cacciò tra le mani un bicchiere colmo.

Dean fece come gli diceva, era bravo a seguire gli ordini lui, e non fiatò più, ma mentre lo aiutava a cambiarsi in modo maldestro, in quel garbuglio di braccia e cotone, gli venne da ridere e poi anche da piangere.

“Vieni qui.” bisbigliò Sonny semplicemente e se lo tirò contro; bruciava come il fuoco.

Dean nascose il volto nella sua spalla, chiuse i pugni sul tessuto della sua camicia e continuò a ridere e a piangere.

Fine


End file.
